Tower
by Indigoh
Summary: It's funny, looking back on it now, how the first time I met Syaoran I thought he was suicidal. Then again, it's equally funny how the first time I met Syaoran, we were both fifty stories up in the air.


**Author's Note:** I don't know what possessed me to make something like this. When I'm brainstorming ideas for a story, I don't really think of something this dark, you know?

**_Extra #1_:** Then again, when do you ever use your brain? I mean isn't that dangero—

Shut up, random person with whom I am not associated with. What was I sayin'? … Ah, so yeah. Never anything this dark, it's more fluffy and full of rainbows (which is weird, 'cause it's usually in a school setting; where do all these rainbows come from, I often wonder?). So yeah, originally I had a different couple in mind for this story but, luckily, I was craving some SakuSyao and was like, "What the hell?", you know? So, threw that old couple in the trash and revised some stuff and BAM! Chapter 1, ya'll. Dun Du-du DUUUN! But, this is just a fleeting thought so if I don't like how it turns out, I'll just delete it and later change it back to the original couple that I was thinking of in the first place.

It's just my first story, so I won't get cocky ('cause I'm awesome like that, of course) but help a girl out with some reviews, eh? Maybe a couple might change my mind on my burning desire to delete it. So, uh... *hintedy-hint-hint*

_P.S_. If you can guess where I got this idea from... er... I'll love you forever? :3

**Disclaimer**: I no own.

Enjoy!

* * *

"MONSTER!"

I yawned, rolling over in my bed. Feeling even a sliver of light shine through my windows made me dig deep underneath my covers, ignoring my stupid, idiot of a brother. He always yelled like that, except for this morning it seemed like he was extra pissed. In any extent, I ignored him. I later found out that was a bad choice when I heard fists slam on my door.

"Help me, you idiot!" came Touya's panicked voice from the other end of the door. I lifted my head from my covers to answer him.

"Mmmm!"

"What do you mean, 'Go away, idiot brother'? I'm under attack!"

"Mmm… mmm..." I mumbled my final words before attempting to drift off back to bed. I heard some familiar giggling but I just wrote it off as my weary head playing tricks on me.

"I'm _not _exaggerating and don't 'Whatever' me—Ah, Nakuru! Stop!"

"Yelling suits you, Touya~" Giggle, giggle.

"I—H-Hey! Don't touch me! AHH!"

That was the last straw, I had to do something.

I opened an eye with a sigh. I scratched my head as I went over to my door… and locked it. If Nakuru was really out there, in the hallway, in my house, there was no way in hell I was opening the door. Who was Nakuru, you asked? She was Touya's girlfriend, of course. Well, he didn't exactly like her when they first met and only agreed to go out with her so she wouldn't stalk him to death, I think. News to me.

It was weird. She would always follow us on vacations and would call at least three times a day.

When I first met her, though, I thought she was pretty nice. I mean, aside from the fact that she kept pinching and rubbing my cheeks, yelling, "KAWAII!" all the time, she was. Story of my life, what can I say? I heard several muffing sounds, in which I got curious and almost opened the door. Almost. Instead, I simply just got dressed and combed my hair. Not that there was much to comb since my auburn hair just barely left my shoulders and it wasn't all that thick like my friend, Tomoyo's. I'll tell you about her later; right now, I just have to get out without being noticed.

I looked at my door, planning on how to escape quietly. I spotted the window that was situated in between my end table and my desk. The window was clean but covered in all types of weird stickers from when I had been a child. There was a picture of a hot dog, a picture of a unicorn, a photo of me and Touya messing around in a photo booth. Good times, good times.

…

Oh my God, I just got an epiphany. I could jump out the window! It was perfect. My room was on the second floor but there wasn't that much space between the ground and my room.

I've seen it on the movies! The guy jumps out the window and lands in the bush, nothing broken. In fact, he even starts running – well, usually he starts running. It's always some kind of action movie where they jump out the window. I opened my window, and looked down, putting my foot on the window seal. It might have seemed pretty far to the ground, and it looked _pretty damn _far but I knew I would just land in the bushes. I think I almost jumped out before my door slammed open and bursting in came Nakuru and Touya. It took them a moment but they both started to stare at me in horror.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or ask what was going on. Honestly, I tried to think about what might have been going through Touya's head.

So, picture this in my brother's shoes: You're trying to get away from this evil, sex-crazed monster woman. You're running and running and the hallway that you're supposedly running in seems endless. You finally come to a dead end. What do you do when you're a grown man trying to get past a locked door? Find a key? No, you silly you. You break it down with the last bit of your strength. When you open that door, you find something worse than whatever's chasing you, you find your sister about to jump out a window.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Uh, what does it look like?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" That was Nakuru screeching, and by the way, she hurt my ears from trying that.

"Huh?"

I don't know why but that answer must have made my brother mad because next thing I know, he's grabbing me by the back of the collar of my shirt and pulling me away from the window. He locked it and glared at me, his arms crossed over his chest. His glare was so intense that even Nakuru backed off a little. I don't know why but...

Somehow I just knew I was in big trouble.

* * *

"You might want to hurry, dad." Touya glanced at me as he said this, his cell phone pressed firmly against his ear. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you talking to dad?" I asked curiously, rocking back and forth on my heels. He ignored me and hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. "Hey, Touya?" I waved my hands in the air as if he hadn't heard me the first time. "Were you... talking to... dad?" I pronounced every syllable as if I were talking to a retarded two-year-old. Well, it didn't really make a difference, Touya always acted like a retarded two-year-old. Might as well treat him like one.

In any case, I just took his silence as a yes.

"Hey, Touya," I repeated myself, but this time asking a different question, "Why does dad have to hurry?" He still wouldn't answer me and I was started to get ticked off. They were simple question, not at all that hard to answer right?

"Sit down, kaijuu." Touya shoved me on the couch and sat beside me. Nakuru had gone home, thank God. I really didn't want to see her since it was mainly her fault that I was in this mess. I didn't even know what kind of 'mess' I was in.

"I really don't have a choice anymore, now do I?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, I have to meet Tomoyo in a while. Can't this wait until after—"

"No."

We were silent for a few moments more. Touya looked like he intended to stay silent for a long time. I, on the other hand, could not wait that long. I had to talk; I was born to talk.

Just when I felt I was going to burst, I heard the sound of frantic car screeching in our driveway. "What the—"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before the door burst open (what's with the bursting through doors today?) and there stood my dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto. His hair was messy as if he had run his hands through it one too many times and his eyes moved about, darting everywhere until they landed on me.

He dropped his keys and ran toward me, pulling me in a big tight bear hug. Well, it was more like a snake hug because I don't remember breathing too much when he squeezed me.

You would not believe how confused I was at that moment.

* * *

Chapter 1 and Done! It was short and there is a reason for that. But first, thank you for reading, only the awesome-est people read the end author's note. :3 So I love you. Anyways, yes, it is really, _really_ short but that's only because I don't want to write this ass-long novel for people only to find out that no one read it. It's sad and I don't like working hard for nothing.

Think of this as a small test chapter, you know. If I am encouraged enough *hintedy-hint-hint* then I'll think about considering if I'm going to delete it or not. Fair? Yay~

Your lovable authoress,

_**~ Indigoh**_


End file.
